


The Great War

by Gameknight626



Category: War - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameknight626/pseuds/Gameknight626





	The Great War

This is a story of how my old man lost his life to the great war.

I still remember the cold lifeless stare he would give me as he creaked back in forth in his rocking chair.  
His eyes filled with the victims of war.  
No, he didn't lose his life to the battlefield, but he lost almost everything else.  
His personality, his ability to speak and most importantly, his happiness.  
I wasn't even sure if he recognized me half of the time.  
It was as if a complete stranger had taken refuge in our living room.  
Just a cold lifeless husk with moons under his eyes and a pair of cheekbones screaming with malnutrition.  
As he sat there all alone   
downing bottle after bottle of whiskey just so that he could feel something.  
I knew that even if he could no longer speak that my dad was probably still in there somewhere.  
The dad that used to explode with positivity and charisma no matter the circumstances.  
The dad that would take me to the park and push me on the swing until his arms got tired.  
And we'd fall over together in the grass.  
Even when he first got drafted he seemed so invincible.   
Like no amount of war would ever be able to change him.  
Even though I knew deep down he was probably scared.   
The day he left he made a joke along the lines of "may he have mercy... on my soul".  
That if he only knew how tragically ironic that was.  
Many years went by and my mum became deathly ill.  
Bed bound with a jarring flu that only seemed to get worse every day.  
Our neighbors would sometimes stop by with home made medicines and antidotes.  
But as the days passed they started to show up less and less.  
I think that's because they started to realize it was futile.  
And the day I found my mother dead was the day I was catapulted out of my childhood.  
I Buried her with a handful of tulips from my garden but for some reason I never shed a tear.  
Before she had passed, she had baked an apple pie and let it cool on the kitchen windowsill,  
hoping the fragrance would help guide my father back home.


End file.
